yo si te amaba a pesar de todo
by Son.Chumin
Summary: ella era su secretaria por diversas razones, la principal fue la necesidad que sin pensarlo se volvió amor, pero, por los pasillos de aquella empresa se dice que el jefe solo juega con ellas, ella que tenia de especial... ¿ella tomara venganza? ¿abra amor o rencor? ella se marcha... el tiempo pasa y las personas crecen pero en que sentido crecerá ella... reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

¿La cita de trabajo?

Disclaimer- Dragón Ball, no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo creador… -

Me encontraba subiendo las escaleras ya que ese maldito ascensor no me dio paso, estaba emocionada pero a la vez enojada y sentía que las piernas me temblaban, no estaba de mas no por nada hoy sería mi primera cita de trabajo y claro estaba nerviosa…

Llegue a lo que sería el lugar de encuentro, miraba de un lado a otro de aquel pasillo y según aquella secretaria sería la tercera puerta, pero creo que olvido mencionar algo era la de la derecha o la de la izquierda…

-Okey vamos Bulma, no puede ser tan difícil, usemos lógica aquella secretaria que en lo personal deberían despedirla, era la tercera puerta, hay dos opciones, la de atrás o la de enfrente… - suspire – la de enfrente tiene pinta de que es de algún ejecutivo, pero por otro lado el cual es la de atrás, es un poco más grande y claro, más fina… vamos bien, ahora quien será quien me va a entrevistar, el jefe o algún ejecutivo… al diablo entremos ala de atrás…

Toque aquella puerta lujosa y no obtuve respuesta y claro yo con mi gran imprudencia abrí la puerta sin tener algún remordimiento…

-hay alguien aquí…

\- ¡QUE PARTE DE QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAN NO ENTENDISTE ANA! – exaspero aquella voz gruesa de aquel hombre.

\- lo siento en verdad, no tengo la culpa que en estas malditas puertas no pongan el nombre que le corresponde – dije enojada.

\- quien diablos te crees para hablarme a mí así – dijo aquel hombre que seguía volteado, dándome la espalda.

\- me creo quien yo quiera…

\- qué mujer más exasperante – dijo este sin seguir volteando, lo cual me tenía una vena en la frente.

\- ¿quién se cree usted para hablarme así? Y más sin ni siquiera dar la cara – en ese instante aquel hombre se dio l vuelta, o por dios es tan guapo…

\- como decía ¿Qué haces en mi oficina? – dijo de nuevo aquel hombre que en verdad estaba ¡guau¡ están guapo…

\- yo… yo solo

En ese instante entro una joven delgada, de cabello rizado color rojo y ojos azules…

-Ana podrías explicarme ¿por qué esta aquí esta urraca de mujer? – yo solo me traje aquel coraje.

-perdone señor Vegeta es que… ella es la señorita que tiene programada la cita con Raditz… y por mi torpeza, no especifique la puerta y ella se equivocó… lo siento señor…

-largo de aquí…

-¿perdón? – dijo esa joven angustiada

\- ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ, ESTAS DESPEDIDA! – yo solo abrí los ojos sorprendida no creí que esto fuera para tanto.

Aquella mujer salió llorando y aquel hombre, según Vegeta creo que ese es su nombre me miro intensamente…

-¿qué me ve tanto, tengo algo en la cara o qué?- dije ese hombre lo odie desde que lo vi, un que sea guapo.

\- así que vienes pro trabajo ¿no? – Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida- creo que sería de muy mala educación, hablarle así a tu jefe y claro dueño de esta empresa…

Abrió los ojos a par, creo que sería importante este hombre pero no tanto, hasta el extremo de ser el dueño, diablos me metí en problemas.

Solo se me ocurrió decir…

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-mañana – dijo el- pero el protocolo dice que tienes que vestir decente- dios lo mato…

Que tenia de malo mis jeans, y mi camisa de botones blanca…

-¿y que se supone que tengo que usar? –dije de mala gana.

\- en la recepción esta una muchacha llamada Milk dile que te mando y ella sabrá que hacer- eso sonó algo confuso…

\- cuál es mi puesto -. Dije de mala gana

\- mi secretaria...

\- ¡QUE, YO ESTOY AQUÍ POR EL PUESTO DE EJECUTIVA, NO PARA SER UNA SECRETARIA!-

-es eso o es nada… -me dio una gran sonrisa- mañana a las 8:30 am empiezas tu pues Ana se fue...

Salí con la cabeza en alto, enojada no me despedí de mi nuevo jefe y solo quería irme a casa, pero ocupo en serio el trabajo…

Esto será un martirio, en verdad un martirio…

Llegue con aquella joven, me saludo, le correspondí el saludo, me entrego un paquete y luego me largue cuando antes de ahí…

Al llegar a mi departamento, lo primero fue despojarme de mis zapatos, ropa y todo sobre mí, me fui a dar un refrescante baño de agua caliente…

Me quede reposando dejando fluir mi mente en aquel recuerdo.

Era una mañana de marzo si mi mente no me falla, creo recordar que eran las 5:00am cuando llegue de una fiesta de mi amiga Zangya, estuvo genial tenía 19 años, estaba en la rebeldía, y me encantaba desobedecer a mis padres, tomaba, me drogaba, bailaba y olvidaba todo, solamente quería disfrutar mi juventud, pero ellos no lo veían así solamente querían amarrarme, dejando ver a una niña rica educada y con un gran futuro para la gran empresa Corp. Capsule.

Yo solo quería vivir la vida a mi modo, pero ellos dijeron ¡niña caprichosa!

Me hicieron saber mil veces que les falle, no era capaz de ser dueña de aquella gran empresa y claro de nada de lo que tenía…

Mis padres me desheredaron y me dieron una pequeña porción de dinero, solo para buscar un hogar, y después buscar un trabajo, lo único bueno era que tenía estudios y una gran inteligencia, pero ese idiota de hombre, me coloco de secretaria y claro como estoy necesitada y el dinero no dura para siempre tengo que empezar desde abajo, muy abajo…

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Dragón Ball, no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo creador… -

**Que empiece el juego**

Mis padres me desheredaron y me dieron una pequeña porción de dinero, solo para buscar un hogar, y después buscar un trabajo, lo único bueno era que tenía estudios y una gran inteligencia, pero ese idiota de hombre, me coloco de secretaria y claro como estoy necesitada y el dinero no dura para siempre tengo que empezar desde abajo, muy abajo…

CONTINUARA

Un nuevo día comenzaba para mí, el sol resplandecía y los pájaros cantan…

Tengo el presentimiento que este día será uno grande, pero de repente me acuerdo de que tengo trabajo y no es tanto la molestia por ello, si no que hoy empiezo en el peor trabajo, respeto a las secretarias pero yo no debería ser una…

Me estresa yo y mi gran boca diciendo las cosas sin pensar.

Me resigno y me levanto de mi cama, no tan cómoda pero no esta tan mal, me tengo que conformar es lo mejor que tengo.

Reviso aquel paquete que mi gran jefe y soberano rey del mundo mando para mi puesto, lo desenvuelvo era una falda negra arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga. Bueno no esta tan mal como pensé, me doy una ducha rápida me cambio lo combino con unos tacones de color negro y mi cabello lo dejo suelto (aquí lo tiene lacio) desayuno algo rápido y ligero y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo…

Son las 8:29 am un minutó más y estoy muerta, corre Bulma, corre. Si el ascensor subo rápido y me coloco en una esquina y dejo salir un gran suspiro de desahogo…

Salgo del ascensor toda agitada y me encuentro con mis brazos apoyados en mis rodillas intentando obtener aire, después de varios minutos asiendo eso levantó mi rostro y veo demasiadas secretarias mirándome intensamente… y veo que algunas ríen, otras murmuran, me siento tan mediocre.

-uuu esto será más difícil de los que pensé- me dije mentalmente.

Empiezo a caminar, entonces empiezo a notar las miradas sobre mí, pero que les pasa a estas tipas, ¿Por qué? Hablan tanto, alcanzo a identificar varios tipos de comentarios…  
[-. Con razón, la eligió como su secretaria, se nota que es una cualquiera-.] Una vena sobresale de mi frente…  
aquellos comentarios no paraban, de repente me pare en seco, y digo…

-. No porque ustedes sean unas cualquieras, no significa que yo lo sea, no tengo la culpa que sean unas amargadas y esterilizadas plásticas, lo tenga que ser yo, yo vengo a trabajar y no a fijarme quien es más zorra, porque si es así créanme que ustedes les queda la palabra corta…- dije sin remordimiento.

-. algo más que quiera agregar, señorita Brief-. Escuche una voz gruesa y varonil, Dios que no sea el-. Creo que el personal, lo elijó yo y claro, no usted-. La palabra correcta seria cabreada, si así me siento.

-. Jejeje yo, solo-. Busca una excusa, busca una excusa-. Buscaba mi puesto, me perdí…

-. créame lo note, demasiado-. Dijo el con una sonrisa.- acompáñeme yo se lo señalare…

Fue lo único que pude decir, el empezó a caminar y yo por detrás iba siguiéndole, de repente escuche una risas y se me ocurrió preguntar…

-. Bueno si usted elige al personal que me dice de sus secretarias…-. Dije.

-. Solo diré que las describió muy bien-. Con eso me basto, me gire y mire a las secretarias mencionadas estupefactas, les enseñe mi lengua, acompañada de una mirada triunfante y ellas solo me miraron con flamas de fuego en los ojos…

Tal vez sea divertido el trabajo, como dijo mi padre [-. De abajo se empieza-.] Y creo que será divertido.

Caminos varios pisos, creo haber pasado ya esa puerta, porque lo digo si todas son iguales…  
se supone que su oficina ya la pasamos…

-¿dónde queda exactamente tu oficina? -. Pregunte. El sin voltear me contesto.

-. ¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas? -. Iba a contestar pero el tomo la palabra-. Por qué en verdad lo haces y eres estresante…

-. ¿Entonces porque me elegiste como secretaria? -. Dije un poco y por poco es muy ofendida.

-. Ves haces demasiadas preguntas… y esa actitud me gusta…

Escuche bien, creo que si, como se supone que debo de tomar eso, insulto o alago…

Finalmente llegamos a una oficina apartada de las demás, un escritorio enfrente que de seguro debe ser mío, otro escritorio igual al mío, justo enfrente, es raro y entre ellos está la puerta, que claramente es de su oficina…

Hasta ahora tengo dos preguntas:

* ¿Por qué hay dos escritorios?

* ¿y por qué diablos sigo con la duda de lo que me dijo antas de llegar?

-. Antes de que preguntes, hay otra secretaria y no quiero que preguntes por eso-. Lo mato-. Aun que por lo visto tu gran poca no se cierra, así que si hay otra secretaria…

Eso no tiene sentido, solo lo mire con un poco de risa y a la vez enojada…

-. ¿Tengo algo en la cara que de risa? -. Pregunto enojado.

-. Aparte de toda tu cara no, no creo…

-. Si quieres quedarte, cierra la boca…

-. si tanto te molesta Ciérrame la tu.

-. Lo haría-. Dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome de la cintura y acercándose más y más, yo solo lo mire y le dije separándome de el…

-. Ya vengo a trabar

-. Y yo solo quiero saber, cuanto duras antes de caer ante mí…

-. Que empiece el juego-. Dije retándolo, el solo sonrió…

-. Querida ya empezó…

Me dio la espalda y entro en su oficina, yo me senté en escritorio y empecé a ver las carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio…

En eso llega una chica, que casi juro que es mi clon… dios es casi igual a mí, este sujeto tiene un problema con las de cabello azul, se sentó en el escritorio de enfrente y me dice…

-. Hay, hola soy Marón, que lindo cabello tienes, creo haberlo visto en alguien, eres la nueva secretaria, que bien seremos compañeras-. Dios y soy yo la que no cierra la boca, no se calla…

Esto es la guerra Vegeta…

Continuara…

Espero y les esté gustando mi historia, si ven un error díganmelo por favor, y claro agradezco a:

**celestia carito, **

**Guest (**gracias por tus dos comentarios**) , **

**Juniver****, **

**midory ouji, **

**rocy-rose, **

**Duvalintricolor **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste. **


End file.
